Guardian Angel
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Someone has a deep hatred for wizards and is killing them off one by one. The latest victims? Alex and Justin's family. Determined to put a stop to the murderer the council has put Alex and Justin under protective custody.JALEX SEQUEL TO CONVINCED YET?
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel **

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I don't own WOWP. _

**Summary**: Someone has a deep hatred for wizards and is killing them off one by one. The latest victims? Alex and Justin's family. They are the only ones left of the Russo family. Determined to put a stop to the murderer the council has put Alex and Justin under protective custody. Frightened for the other's life, the two can't seem to settle down until they meet one of their body guards and realize they are protected more than they deserve after all the pain they caused this particular body guard.

**This is the sequel to Convinced Yet? **

**Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 1

Alex walked forward towards the three tombstones lined side by side. She smoothed out her black dress and looked down at her matching black heels. Tears threatened to fall. Wiping them with the back of her hand she looked up at the pictures on the stones. She bit her lips as she knelt down and touched each one lovingly.

"Mom, dad…. Max…. I'm sorry." She choked as the tears fell. Behind her Justin stood in attention. He had his arms clasped behind his back and his feet wide apart. His eyes covered by dark sunglasses. He looked down at Alex who sobbed as she touched their pictures. Her sobs grew louder and louder. Unable to control himself, he dropped down to her level and hugged her close to him. She grabbed onto his black shirt and tugged as she cried with no shame. Soon she started to fist his chest over and over again.

"Why! Why!" she screamed at him. He wrapped both arms around her and closed his eyes. Justin placed his head on hers and listened to her sobs. He, himself, refused to cry in front of his wife and sister. He done the crying last night as he showered and that was it. No more tears will leave his eyes. He will be strong for Alex who was the most loved by their parents. She always got away with everything and they cherished her and showered her with the most love. It was bound to hurt her more than it hurt him but he admits the pain is unbearable. Her sobs soon dried into sniffles as she smoothed out his shirt and laughed at the wet spot that has formed. She tried to dry it with a handkerchief but it was proving futile. Alex mumbled a sorry and Justin just chuckled and kissed her nose.

"It's ok." He whispered lovingly. Reaching into his pocket he took out a tissue and wiped her tears carefully. She had worn no makeup today. Alex didn't want to show their parents a fictitious face; she wanted them to see who she really is. He still loved her either way. She was beautiful either way. "Cry as long as you want. I'll always be here, Alex." He kissed her nose once more before turning to the tombstones.

"Mom, dad, Max, rest in peace. I'll take care of her forever. I won't let him get her, even if I am to sacrifice myself."

"JUSTIN!" Alex shouted and gripped his shirt tightly. Her eyes showed fear as she looked at him. Tears threatened to fall again. He turned to her with a small smile. Running a hand through her hair he marveled at its silkiness.

"It's true, Alex. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll gladly give up my life for you." He spoke with such happiness it made her heart clench.

"No! I won't let you do that! If you want to sacrifice yourself for me than I'll sacrifice myself for you! I won't let you die!" She shouted as her grip tightened. He could feel his shirt about to give up to her grip and tear. He placed his hands on her hands.

"Alex, shhhh, its ok, he won't get us." He tried a different approach. He had wanted to calm her down but his words had just agitated her further. Her screams subsided. Her fists loosened and she turned away.

"How do you know that? He might be watching us now. He might be planning! He might be getting ready!" her voice grew frightened as she looked around the empty cemetery. They had not wanted to invite anyone for their family's burial day. It would have caused a ruckus and alerted the main problem. Someone out there was going around killing wizards. They don't know who and why this person is doing it. Or how he figured out who was a wizard and who was not. Even though Alex and Justin gave up their powers they were still wizards. The blood still runs thick in them. And the killer made sure that anyone with wizard blood in them died. Their family was the latest victims. They were spared because they didn't live with them. They lived several subway stations down. But the killer is bound to know they're still out there. He'll come after them soon.

"Alex and Justin Russo?" a voice called from behind. The two turned to see who called them but was blinded by a piercing light. Their eyes began to feel tired as they tried to shield them from the light. Fear rose in them as they realized it was time. He had found them. This was it. This moment is their last moment together. Alex felt around the grass and air for Justin. Her fingers brushed against his face. His own hands joined her as he brought them to his lips and kissed her hand. He pulled him towards her and hugged her tightly. She leaned into his touch as they closed their eyes giving in to the sudden feeling of sleep.

_Good-bye my love…._

-JALEX-

"Don't you think you went overboard?"

"Did I?"

"I think so. You were ordered to bring them in safely. That device wasn't even properly tested."

"Whoops."

"Mah, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them. Look, she's moving her eyebrows; it's time to wake up." Footsteps approached steadily as Alex tried her best to open her eyes. It cracked open slightly but she winced as the light burned. She buried her head into the pillow below her. The same voice spoke; it was a high pitched female voice. The female laughed and she felt the bed creak.

"Don't worry, your eyes are ok. They were just a bit… ummm… What's the word?" the female spoke with a bit of spunk in her voice. A set of shoes began walking across the room and came closer.

"Sensitive," another female voice next to Alex spoke up. It rang familiar to her senses. She rolled her head against the pillow and tired to open her eyes again. A hand covered her eyes and she felt the bed dip as someone sat down next to her, probably the person next to her.

"Right, sensitive was the word I was looking for." The female giggled but fell silent. Alex felt the hand released her eyes and smoothed out her hair in a motherly way. A chair scraped against the floor as the female sat down with a perky sigh. The hand continued to move along her hair. She sought out its comfort and relaxed. It was familiar and the way she would relax and know she was protected. The person didn't speak; she relished in the silence and refused to make a sound. Alex wanted to hear that voice again. She was curious as to who it belonged to. The room fell silent as Alex rested her eyes. The perky girl shuffled around a bit but remained quiet. The soothing hand was gone but not the extra weight on the bed. The person who was so familiar with her was still close to her. Alex turned onto her back and smiled in the direction she thought the woman was.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. The woman didn't respond but she felt her stiffen. The perky girl shouted her name instantly.

"I'm Kim!" She shouted with all her might. Alex winced at the loud noise. The woman beside her turned towards Kim and hushed her. She pouted and whined but silenced. Alex wasn't taking her silence well. She was determined to find out who this woman was.

"What about you? What's your name?" She asked. The woman remained silent and shifted before getting up.

"Your brother should be awake. I'll go get him." Her footsteps were solid and spelled a sound of power as she walked. It too rang familiar to Alex's ears. She sat up with a small struggle and tried to pry her eyes open. The light assaulted her harshly. Quick on instinct she plunged against her pillow and buried deep in its darkness. The door opened and clicked shut. She felt hurt at being rejected her right to know the person's name but it made her all the more curious. She heard some shuffling next door than Justin's screaming. He seemed to be accusing the woman of something. Instantly Alex bolted out of bed and was across the room within seconds. She felt along the walls and pried the door opened only to lean against the wall as she rushed over. Kim followed her out hysterical about her leaving the bed while she was temporarily blind. She ignored her as she touched the door to Justin's room and pried that open too.

"Justin!" She shouted instantly. The woman turned around and stared at her.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting. Your eyes have been damaged." She asked in a displeased tone. Alex ignored her.

"Justin, what's wrong!" She asked as she walked into the center of the room and felt the furniture.

"Alex!" Justin shouted and he too felt along the furniture. The two touched hands and immediately clung onto each other. Relief washed over them now that they knew the other was safe and in one piece. They heard the woman sigh before sitting down on the couch.

"Kim, go get them something to drink and eat. They should be quite famished by now." She ordered. Kim zipped out of the room enthusiastically. Alex and Justin turned towards her voice. They both felt it. It was familiar and held a soothing ring to it… as if they knew her. They heard fumbling around and a cabinet being opened and closed.

"Your eyes are really sensitive right now. Kim's prototype hasn't been tested properly. She's a bit slow when it comes to safety. Wear these for now. I can't have you two walking around blind." She handed them a pair of sunglasses. They placed them on and slowly opened their eyes. Things were fuzzy for a bit. The woman's figure stood in front of them but all they could make out was the color white and black. Slowly as their visions adjusted Alex and Justin released their death grip on the other. They gasped as their vision on the woman cleared. Instantly Alex pounced on her.

"YUA!" She shouted with all she felt. Happiness soared through her and the stress of worrying for the woman left her at once. Yua grimaced and detached herself from Alex. Frustration was apparent on her face as she smoothed down her black T-shirt. She readjusted her weapon's belt before pushing her long white hair back. Justin noted that she looked different.

"Yua, where have you been? We were so worried… We thought… we thought… you died…" Alex whispered that part hoping this wasn't a dream. Yua grumbled and sprawled herself on the couch. Her arm went around the top of the couch and she lifted her right leg up onto the seat.

"You had no reason to worry about me, Ms. Russo." Her words were cold. Disbelief rained on the couple as her words snapped against them. The Yua they knew was compassionate and empathized with them. She was sweet yet serious. Her tone of voice was soft yet solid. This Yua was cold and distant. Emotions weren't apparent in her eyes and she had no attempt to empathize with them or rejoice their reunion. Something had changed and it had been dramatic. Alex took baby steps over to Yua who sat quite atrociously. She paid her no attention as the door opened again. A man with soft rusty auburn hair walked in. His brownish red eyes scanned the area before resting on Yua who stared at him impassively. He smiled and sauntered over to her. He leaned on the couch and placed his face in front of hers. Justin and Alex backed off a bit at the love radiating off of the man.

"Go on a date with me." He spoke bluntly. She pushed his face away and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table.

"Go on one with yourself." She spoke without a second glance or hesitation. The man pouted but didn't take offense to her comment. He merely looked their way and smiled. He bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Russo, Mr. Russo; it's reassuring to know you two arrived safely." He walked forward and reached out a hand. "Shou Oshiro is the name." The two went bugged eyed at the man who shrunk back a bit surprised. _Did he just say Shou Oshiro? _They both asked mentally. Alex pointed to him then to Yua who continued to flip through the magazine like her dead brother and lover wasn't standing there alive.

"You… her… siblings… alive?" Alex failed at forming a coherent sentence. Shou quirked a curious and mischievous eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Of course not! We're not related at all. We just merely share the same surname, right Yua?" He turned to Yua who flipped another page.

"The doom of my life to share the same surname as you." She responded before dumping the magazine on the table and looked at the clock. She stood and stretched. "It's time. Follow me, Ms. Russo, Mr. Russo." She headed for the door with Shou trailing behind her. He turned and beckoned them to follow when neither made a move to follow Yua. The two led them through a serious of hallways that held no windows or decorations. It seems they're underground. Alex looked down towards the center of the area. On the very bottom there were several people focusing on several machines and computers that were plugged together using multiple wiring that ran along the walls and the floor. There were several people who walked past them as well but none of them paid them any attention. It was as if they didn't exist. Kim came bounding out of one of the turns with a tray full of food and water. Alex's stomach grumbled at the sight of food. Yua spared her a second worth of glance from the corner of her eye. Kim stopped and looked at them curiously.

"Where are you all going? I brought food!" She held up the tray.

"It's time. Bring it along." Yua walked past her and opened the last door to her right. Voices piled out as the door creaked open. Yua stepped through as well as Shou. Kim ushered the couple through and shut the door with her foot. Inside sat a couple of elderly people. They had a business face on and there were several younger looking people who wore belts similar to Yua, Shou, and Kim. They nodded to the three who nodded back. The elderly people sat at a conference table while the younger ones scattered around the room chatting with each other or standing behind the elders. Alex recognized a few of them. They were on the council that judged her and Justin. Upon their arrival the room fell into a hushed whisper. Yua walked over to the last two remaining seats and pulled them out. Shou gestured the two to sit down, they did. Kim placed the tray in front of them and ushered them to eat. They did just that.

"We're glad you two made it without harm." One of the elders spoke. Alex looked up at him. Justin placed his fork down and drank a little water before looking around.

"What are we here for?" he asked. His hand crept along Alex's. Quietly his fingers slipped through against her and held on tightly. Alex squeezed back and leaned towards him without thinking. The two gripped at the necklace on their necks. Yua appeared next to Alex. She eyed her for a while before turning to look straight ahead, her hands on her belt. Alex noticed the elders seemed to have stiffened as well as the younger ones. The air filled with tension. One of the elders leaned forward and sighed.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the recent Wizard Killer." The two nodded. "We are aware that he has reached your family…" Alex dropped her cup of water. It bounced off her lap and crashed to the floor. Shards of glass shattered across the room. Yua kicked the glass pieces behind her. She focused on the people in front of them. Justin instantly wrapped his arms around her as tears began to filter out her eyes. She took off the glasses and buried her head deep into Justin's chest. He cradled her gently and lovingly. He placed his chin on her head and shut his eyes tight forcing his own tears down. Slowly he turned to the elders.

"What does our family have to do with this?" He asked though it hurts to ask.

"You two were lucky to survive. From what we know about the Wizard Killer… he'll come back for you and the rest of us." The elder spoke. "We're not going to let him take anymore wizards from us. We have been sending out agents to collect the remaining wizards in the world and bringing them here. We're sorry if Kim used some… unnecessary was but it was for your safety that you got here without any complications." Justin narrowed his eyes at him as Alex continued to sob. She grabbed onto his shirt tightly and appeared to be trying to tear it with the massive force she was applying to her grip.

"Bringing every wizard in? What happens if the killer is among us?" Justin questioned.

"We thought of that as well. This is why we're appointing two agents to each family to watch over them, they will not only protect the family but also watch them for any ulterior motives. Your agents will be Yua and Shou Oshiro." The elder pointed to Yua and Shou. Yua tightened her hold onto her belt. Shou moved forward and smiled at the two. He saluted them but remained silent. "They will escort you back up to your house to collect your belongings then bring you somewhere else."

Justin brushed Alex's hair in deep thought. Her sobs were no longer audible. She trembled but it was just that, a tremble. Yua and Shou stood silently awaiting his answer. Hesitantly he nodded.

"Alright… I'll do as you want for now but I hope you'll understand if anything goes wrong I'll act on my own. Alex will be protected by me and if I deem you unfit to protect her then I will do as I see fit." He didn't know where he got the guts to speak to the council like he just did. Alex's safety was his top priority and it felt right to challenge the council and make it known that he won't back down if he saw their protection detail unfit. The council shifted but nodded in agreement. He kept his gaze on each of them emphasizing his seriousness. No longer was he going to play silently. He was going to challenge them for the safety of Alex if he needed to. Alex patted his chest quietly smoothing out the wrinkles she created. Softly she pulled away and placed the glassed back on. She remained silent but she too looked at them with all the courage she could muster. It was a time to be strong and brave. The two linked hands before getting up and striding from the room. No longer were they hungry. It would have to wait. Shou followed them but Yua remained. Alex turned back to her but she urged her on with a dismissive wave and the door shut in her face. Hesitating for a while she lingered by the door. Something felt wrong to her. Something was happening behind that door. She saw it in Yua's eyes.

"Alex?" Justin turned back to her with a worried glance. He trudged forward and wrapped an arm around her. "You ok, honey?" he asked in a soothing whisper. She allowed him to steer her away. Painfully she tore her gaze away from the door and smiled at Justin. _Yua will be fine… she can take care of herself. I'm just overreacting to the situation._

"I'm fine, just a bit drowsy." She lied. Justin nodded in understanding.

"After we get our stuff maybe you can sleep on our way to the new location. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Justin reassured her. She smiled and snuggled against him as they walked.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I know I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school; my school has this thing where they like to pack projects on students one after another. Then there was signing up for electives then there was studying for the midterms and quarterlies then I forgot all about this! *breathes* But now I'm back and I'm writing again. Though I think my writing skills have declined…. T-T

Please review and tell me what you think.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Angel **

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I don't own WOWP. _

**Summary**: Someone has a deep hatred for wizards and is killing them off one by one. The latest victims? Alex and Justin's family. They are the only ones left of the Russo family. Determined to put a stop to the murderer the council has put Alex and Justin under protective custody. Frightened for the other's life, the two can't seem to settle down until they meet one of their body guards and realize they are protected more than they deserve after all the pain they caused this particular body guard.

**This is the sequel to Convinced Yet? **

**Hope you like it. **

**I know I haven't updated in almost a year but right after I updated this story I lost inspiration all of a sudden. I guess when I was typing this story I didn't have a solid story in mind and there was really no plot to follow. My mind is still unclear but I'm going to follow this new plot I brewed and see how it goes. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2

"Are you aware of your assignment?"

"Yes sir, I will watch him carefully."

"You are only to watch him for signs, nothing else. Do not move without my orders."

"Yes sir."

Alex sat quietly in front of the gigantic dungeon doors blocking her from the outside world. Justin and Shou had packed all their belongings that Kim had mysteriously packed for them at the Russo residence. Soon after seeing them to the door Kim had disappeared claiming she had more work to do. Shou was left to care for them by the door as they waited for Yua to join them. The man was quiet as he leaned against the giant doors staring at the opposite wall. He seemed to be in deep thought. Justin stood by Alex who sat on the giant luggage Kim managed to find in their apartment. He had a hand on Alex's right shoulder as she leaned on his hip. Every once in a while he smile down at her and reassuringly pat her shoulder. She would smile sheepishly at the love he had for her and snuggle deeper into his hip. Instinctively she reached up and grabbed hold of the red diamond necklace she wore. It felt cool to her touch as she traced the edges with her index finger. Ever since Yua gave it to her at the court house Alex has not taken it off. It was the one thing keeping her sane from the guilt of condemning an innocent being to live out the sentence that was meant for her and Justin.

"That's a nice diamond… but it's red…" Shou looked over at them. He had gotten off the wall and was leaning close to look at the diamond Alex was wearing. He peered at Justin's neck then at hers. "Is it some sort of pairing or commitment necklace? You know, like a wedding ring?" He asked noticing the lack of a wedding ring on either of their fingers. Alex and Justin had opted to not wearing one. They were siblings after all. If someone found out about their secret and illegal marriage they'll be in trouble with the laws of humanity. Instead they wore the diamond necklaces as not only protection and reminder of Yua but as a replacement for wedding rings. For the first time since the tragic family murder Alex smiled genuinely.

"I guess… Yua gave it to us." She revealed. Shou looked surprised or more along the lines of shocked.

"Yua? Are you sure?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"We know Yua before you guys came to get us. She helped us out a lot and in return we wear these necklaces in reminder of her and how much she sacrificed for us." Alex smiled once more but this smile held sadness. Justin patted her shoulder and squeezed it. Shou rubbed his chin.

"Well I'll be damned… To tell the truth Yua doesn't seem too fond of you guys. Are you sure you got the right person?" Shou asked trying to confirm something. A look of second guessing themselves passed over both Justin and Alex's faces. They had been wondering about that for hours. The Yua they knew was no longer present in the Yua they see now. She was much colder and seems to have no recollection of them. She didn't even react to the necklace Alex wore evidently over her clothing. Not to mention the mysterious existence of her dead brother Shou Oshiro. As far as they knew Yua confirmed she killed him under the control of the council that tried her. Then how could he be standing here alive and well?

Alex eyed him wearily but quickly looked away when he eyed back curiously. Justin turned to Shou and gave a small smile. The only one he cracked to someone other than Alex.

"I'm not so sure myself. The Yua we know was someone with a different personality but as far as outer appearance goes, she's definitely Yua."

"Mmhmm… I guess… I mean other than our time in here we got no memories." Shou shrugged and leaned back against the door with his arms behind his head. The two looked at him confused with their brows drawn together tightly.

"What do you mean no memories?" Justin asked. Shou gave him a slightly no amusing but amusing look.

"Well, all of us were told we joined these ranks voluntarily and gave permission for them to wipe our memories. But we don't know for sure because we have no memories. All our memories are of this place and our missions and of each other. Who we were before that and how we lived is all gone." Shou spoke but this time with a hint of sadness. "Sometimes…" he looked down on the floor. "I wish I never volunteered for this… but it's too late now." He bounced back defensively with a smile.

"That must suck…" Alex mumbled her brain already working and putting pieces together as she began guessing based on what he said. Justin saw that look on her face but decided to leave her to it. He knew she was hit the most at the way Yua treated them. Out of the two of them Alex was the closest to Yua during the investigation and trial on their relationship. She had wanted to hate the woman but came to love her as a sister would another sister. Instead Justin opted to look around the hideout. It looked a little rogue for a wizard council perhaps a terrorist pad but definitely not a wizard council's place. The walls were most possibly dirt or rock painted over with light brown paint. There was a huge hole in the middle that led straight down to the ground level leaving the upper levels in an oval shape with railings encircling the giant hole. On the bottom were people working and running about, most likely the soldiers and important figures of the wizarding world. Over all it looked like some underground hideout for a high class felon or possibly terrorists.

"Yua!" Shou shouted. They all turned to see Yua trotting down the hallway like she owned the place. She walked at her own pace with a duffel bag over her right shoulder. Her weapons belt bounced along with each step she took. In her left hand was a red katana. Alex eyed it transfixed by the shade of red. Yua eyed the pair with disinterest before turning to address Shou.

"Took you long enough." Shou teased. "What did you do in there?" He raised an eyebrow playfully. Yua scowled and chugged her duffel bag at him. He fell back producing an 'oomph' sound but grabbed the duffel bag as she adjusted her belt and attached her katana to it.

"Are you all ready to go?" She asked in an impatient voice like she was the one waiting for them. Alex glared at her and made faces at her back. "You ready Ms. Russo?" Yua addressed her alone. Shocked Alex pulled back and hid slightly behind Justin.

"Y-Yeah" _Was it my imagination or did she know what I was doing? _Alex thought a little freaked. Yua turned and smirked a little.

"Good, we'll take Shou's car down to Shou's and my house. The wizard council has deemed it safe for a hideout before the wizard killer is captured. You will return to your daily routines but in a different city. I will give you both aliases and I want you to use them in public and in front of any outsiders that might be at our house as guests." Yua explained before they headed out.

Both you and Shou's house?" Alex asked. It seemed strange for two people who didn't know who the other was to share a house. Shou nodded.

"The wizard council has a policy for partners to live together. It's easier for them to reach us and we'll be much more in sync for missions if we spend almost every waking hour together." He clarified why they were living together. Alex nodded slightly disappointed there wasn't much more than that. Yua had expressed how badly she and Shou were in love. After she mentioned their shared house Alex had hoped they had at least gotten together despite their memory wipe but apparently it was just protocol for them to share and not from free will.

"Ok," Alex said lamely. Shou turned and opened the giant doors. Justin grabbed Alex and his luggage. Yua reclaimed her duffel bag from Shou and walked forward ahead of the group out into the wilderness. Trees surround them on all four sides of the building that was built more than half underground. There was only room for the door above ground and nothing else. The two turned around to stare at the building as Shou and Yua trotted over to the dirt road where a black SUV was parked in the shadows. Shou turned back around as Yua loaded in her duffel bag in the front passenger seat.

"Hey, are you two going to stare all day or you coming?" he shouted over to them. Justin and Alex tore their gaze away from the building and quickly joined the other two. Justin lugged their luggage into the trunk. Yua slammed the trunk shut and got in with the rest of the group. Shou started the car and drove off.

"Hey Yua, what's in that duffel bag of yours?" He asked Yua once they were out of the woods. Yua spared him a corner glance before looking out the window.

"You'll find out soon." She offered no more. Justin and Alex sat huddled in the back seat looking out the tinted windows of the SUV. They suddenly felt like top secret witnesses or something on a crime show. The whole black SUV with tinted windows and two mysterious agents transporting them to a secret location. It fit all the traditional crime show featuring witnesses that needed protection from potential hit men.

The house that belonged to Shou and Yua were simple and not at all dramatic like Justin and Alex had imagined. Though they imagined some big shot's pent house with wall sized windows it was nothing like it. It was a simple reasonable sized house with metal gates surrounding it. The house was located in a seemingly safe and boring neighborhood with housewives and babysitters stereotypes. Many of the women waved and greeted Yua who placed a show of smiling and asking about their day and seeming interested. In response Shou was greeted affectionately by many men who were just out for a neighborhood barbecue. Children ran amuck in the streets but aware of driving cars that passed by at an alarmingly slow pace of 5 mph. The two blinked as Shou pulled into their house's driveway after Yua opened the gates and driveway door for him all the while smiling softly at him. Shou smiled back.

After they reached the neighborhood Yua had plucked off her belt. She took out several small knives and hid them on her person before stuffing her belt into her duffel bag katana and all. Once she was sure it was secured she pulled out a pair of designer sunglasses and tied up her hair in a high ponytail. The two began greeting people as they went by and smiling at each other like they were a couple. Over all it seemed obscure and strange to Justin and Alex. One minute they were barely talking and on edge and then the next minute they were all smiles and loving each other.

Shou drove straight into the driveway. Yua closed the gates and walked in before the driveway door slid back into place. Shou turned off the ignition and got out along with Justin and Alex. Shou tossed the keys to Yua and unloaded their luggage and carried it into the house while Yua locked up the car. He led the two up the stairs and into a spare room fully furnished with a bed and pillows and a blanket with an empty closet. A desk stood at one end of the wall next to a large window with beige curtains; beside the other side of the large window was a couch facing the door.

"This'll be your room during your stay. I suggest you get comfortable because we don't know how long it'll take for them to catch this guy." Shou placed their luggage by the desk and leaned on it. He watched as Justin and Alex explored their new room. Alex frowned at the single bed in the room. She looked at Shou.

"Aren't you concern about us being siblings?" She asked.

"What?" he asked caught off guard. Justin turned and eyed Alex knowing what she meant.

"We're siblings and in love with each other yet you're letting us live in the same room with a single bed in it." She motioned at the giant double bed. Shou chuckled lightly.

"To be honest, Yua and I have been informed on your current condition per say… but for some odd reason we don't find it a bit disgusting. In fact we're happy for you. It's hard to come by true love these days and it's harder to stick to what you love and believe as right despite societies' views." He smiled at them.

"So you're comfortable with us… well… committing incest?" Justin asked a little unsure. Shou blinked the nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we're against it." He smiled brightly. "Right!" He got off the desk and rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure you want to unpack and rest for a bit. A lot has happened today." He traveled to the door. "My room is right next door on the right. The bathroom's on the left two doors down and Yua's right across from you guys. If you need anything just call for us, alright? Good. We'll see you after your much needed rest." Shou smiled and closed the door. His footstep could be heard as he trotted downstairs. His footsteps became less apparent as he travelled to some other part of the house downstairs.

Alex and Justin had been left alone in a room in a house they were not familiar with. The sense of disturbance and longing for home settled in. Alex sat down at the foot of the bed and hugged herself. The memories of their apartment flashed by. The times she played devious tricks on her family. The times she had gotten them to cover her tracks or the times she bickered with Justin or used Max for her own gain. They were all coming back now that she has settled down and not rushing about. Justin sat down with her and wrapped his hand around hers. She looked at him with distraught. Sadness and homesickness was evident with just one look at each other. They were obviously thinking about the same thing. Alex leaned into Justin's chest and he pulled her close for a much needed hug.

"We'll be ok, Alex. They may be gone but the memory of their existence still lives within our minds. We'll never forget them." Justin whispered in her ear. Alex laughed a little and palmed his chest.

"You have no idea how corny you sounded just now…" she trailed off. "But… I needed that… thank you Justin." She whispered up at him. The two stared at each other before Alex strained and pecked him on the lips. Justin grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward once more for a longer kiss. Their lips connected and she wrapped an arm around his neck. The two fell back against the bed as silent short lived tears escaped.

-JALEX-

Yua sat at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee and a file. Shou sat across from her on a high chair much similar to hers. They both stared down at the photos spread out above the file. They were gruesome pictures of wizards who were put down by the wizard killer.

"What kind of psycho would go around killing his own kind?" Shou asked disgusted as he picked up a picture of a young business woman in her late 20s. Her auburn hair splayed out above her as her body was mutilated with dozens of long slashes. Dried blood covered her grey dress suit as her dead white grey eyes stared straight up in shock. She was obviously not expecting the wizard killer to hack her next. Her fingertips were torn and there was a residue under her nails signaling she had used magic to defend herself even in death.

"We don't even know if he's one of us. We know squat about this guy, we're not even sure if it is a guy! Could be a woman for all we know." Yua exclaimed sipping her coffee. She looked at the stairs then back at Shou.

"How they holding up?" She asked casually.

"What? Is the stone cold Yua going soft? Asking about other's well being? Oh no, Yua. I think we should get you to the doctors quick." He teased with laughter and bright wide humored eyes. Yua shrugged him off and drank more of her coffee.

"Knock it off and answer the question." Her tone wasn't too pleased. Shou sighed.

"Nothing we didn't expect. They're obviously trying to keep it together but like anyone else who had their family hacked and murdered, they're doing a poor job. That Alex girl seems paranoid and ready to have a nervous breakdown. The guy was more composed but I can see the dread in him. It's coming but slowly." Shou sighed and dropped the photo. It was becoming too disturbing to look at. The other pictures consisted of a similar scene except of different males and females. All different ages, race, occupation, etc. They had nothing in common except they had the residue of magic under their nails and they were all wizards hacked to death by the wizard killer.

They had been tracking him for months and there was still nothing on this guy except the victims that keep piling up.

"He might come back for them." Shou suggested as casually as Yua asked for their well being. He picked up another photo and analyzed it hoping to see something he missed after his hundreds of times look at it over and over again. Like all the other times there was nothing he missed. He searched every angle and nothing unusual besides the body.

"There's a possibility but I think he'll know we've acted already. He's probably going after other wizards now…" Yua asked contemplating that idea. She really didn't want more bodies on the list but she also didn't want Alex and Justin on her conscience. They were under her care and if they died under her care that would be a huge nightmare that'll plague her for the rest of her life. She'll never live it done.

"We won't know unless he act or we catch him first." Shou decided. Yua nodded. He got off his chair and headed for the kitchen counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed back to the island. Yua had gathered up the photos and placed the aside in favor of some written reports and statement from civilians who think they saw the killer.

"Ok, what do we know so far?" Yua asked placing her cup down. She eyed the half empty cup. It tempted her. Giving in she got up and refilled her cup till it was full to the brim. She sat back down as if she didn't just do something spontaneous. Shou chuckled softly at her but let it go. He knew she always drowned herself in coffee when things got too serious.

"Well, we know he has sources to who the wizards are and who aren't."

"And his sources are accurate because all the ones he has hit are all wizards."

"He doesn't discriminate against age, race, and gender. He sees a wizard he whacks them." Shou added in with a point of a finger.

"Several witnesses say they saw the man but can't describe him. Others that could describe him say he dressed like the guy from the Terminator movies." Yua sighed and ran her hands over her hair smoothing the back.

"We're going nowhere. All we're doing is circling around with facts that can't lead us further ahead." Yua sighed exasperated. Shou looked down at the testimonies and written reports knowing she was right. They had been over this several times, the same information over and over again. There was nothing new. They had tried looking at traffic video footages from the murder scenes to try and find this "Terminator" guy but there was nothing. No one even remotely close. It was another dead end but when they asked the witnesses again they swore they saw someone like that. Every witness who claimed it was at different crime scenes so they couldn't have all dreamt it up or delusion themselves into thinking it. This guy must exist but so far he's a ghost.

It was driving him and Yua mad looking for him.

"Why did we even get assigned this case? Why only us? Why not others who are above our ranks?" Shou began questioning their bosses. They had been simultaneously assigned the wizard killer case by their bosses with no explanation. There were better choices in agents to assign the case. Shou and Yua were not exactly the model employees of the month. They were the exact opposite. Sure they got the job done but at their own standard and pace and style. They hardly followed rules yet the bosses gave them such a huge job after giving them minor jobs for years. They were eager to accept it of course seeing a chance to move up and prove they can do things without following the rules down to the last foot.

"It doesn't matter now. We've been assigned and we accepted. Now we need to get the job done." Yua threw the questions Shou produced out the window and tapped the papers on the table with her nail. Shou sighed. He knew she was right.

"We're still going nowhere despite how many times we brief each other." Shou concluded and drank the rest of his coffee. He got up from his seat, placed the cup in the sink, and headed out the kitchen. Yua grabbed her cup sipped a little from it before following him into the backyard. They had replanted the grass and some flowers to keep up appearances and plus it was Shou's hobby. The backyard was greener than any neighbor's. Yua found Shou on the swinging chair they bought a few months ago at a home appliances store. He swung slowly looking at the ground like a child. She sighed and walked over joining him on the swing.

They sat in silence for a while before she handed him her cup of coffee. Her way of comforting someone. He stared at it before grabbing it and downing it in one go.

"It's still not going to ease the frustration." He stated.

"I know." She answered back curtly. "You always get too wrapped up in cases, Shou." She noticed the flare in his face and quickly continued. "But that's what makes you a good person and agent and partner." Surprise and interest replaced the growing flare. "This usually isn't my thing so excuse me if I say something awkward or straight out wrong but when I first met you I remember I hated your guts. You were so carefree and flirted with every moving female. But as a newbie I knew nothing since I had no memories of my previous life in the outside. You showed me the ropes and took me under your wing till I was knowledgeable to crawl out from under there and be your partner."

Shou listened intently.

"You're always so passionate about your cases, Shou. Sometimes it's a good thing but sometimes it's a bad thing. You empathize with these people and I like that aspect of you but you're pushing yourself too hard. Why don't you just sit here and relax for a while? It'll probably take your mind off things." She patted his thigh and got up and headed back into the house.

"Hey Yua!" He shouted after her. She turned. "Why did you tell me about our first encounter?"

"… Because that was your first case with me; teaching me the ropes." She shouted back and disappeared into the house.

-JALEX-

Justin looked out the window at Yua and Shou in the backyard. The ways they act still puzzle him. Back at the hideout Yua and Shou were different. Shou flirted with her but Yua was always scowling at him and glaring with hatred. She barely responded to him but here… they acted like a real couple. Are they for real or are they acting for the neighbors? He had no idea. Justin turned away from the window as Yua walked back into the house from below. He looked over at the bed where Alex laid under the covers. She breathed out softly sleeping on her stomach. A small smile appeared on his face as he bent to pick up the discarded clothing folding them neatly on the couch. He walked over to the bed slowly in his boxers and climbed in. Alex's warmth enveloped him immediately. He shivered at the difference of temperature. She moaned and turned around snuggling into his chest. She wrapped a possessive arm around his torso still asleep.

A well much needed rest was in due but Justin couldn't sleep. Alex dozed off right after their strenuous activities but he couldn't find the part of him that wanted to just sleep and forget it all. He felt Alex nuzzle against him in her sleep. He ran his finger tips over her hair threading them every once in a while. He was happy she was getting some sleep. She had been suffering insomnia since their parents died and after what had transpired Justin was positive she wasn't sleeping. It was a nice change of pace for her.

Despite his inability to sleep now, Justin closed his eyes relaxing under Alex's nuzzling. Over the years she developed a habit of nuzzling his chest in her sleep. It calmed him and he slid farther under the blanket.

_Perhaps a little shut eye would be good…_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

I'm so sorry for not updating frequently. I try my best.

Please review and tell me what you think.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Angel **

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_I don't own WOWP. _

**Summary**: Someone has a deep hatred for wizards and is killing them off one by one. The latest victims? Alex and Justin's family. They are the only ones left of the Russo family. Determined to put a stop to the murderer the council has put Alex and Justin under protective custody. Frightened for the other's life, the two can't seem to settle down until they meet one of their body guards and realize they are protected more than they deserve after all the pain they caused this particular body guard.

**This is the sequel to Convinced Yet? **

**Hope you like it. **

**I know I haven't updated in almost a year but right after I updated this story I lost inspiration all of a sudden. I guess when I was typing this story I didn't have a solid story in mind and there was really no plot to follow. My mind is still unclear but I'm going to follow this new plot I brewed and see how it goes. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 3

The first thing Justin noticed when he awoke was the freshly cooked breakfast teasing his hunger. He sat up sniffing the air trying to make out the smell when another one caught his nose. Other than breakfast there was a strong alluring aroma of pomegranate shampoo trailing from the hallway bathroom. Justin looked to his right to find Alex gone and the blanket pushed aside. He felt along the bed only to be met with a slightly warm sheet. He got up and dressed in a pair of pants before opening the door. He peeked out into the hallway. The faint sound of the shower running and someone stepping about in the bathroom resonated throughout the hall. When he spotted no one in the halls and all the doors are closed he opened the door farther and stepped out. The cold air tickled his skin rising goose bumps. He rubbed his upper arms and leaned against the railing. Voices buzzed up the stairs. He identified them as Yua and Shou before moving the bathroom confident it's Alex in there. He knocked.

"Oh! Sorry, you need to use the bathroom? I'll be out in a minute!" Alex apologized from the inside. Justin chuckled.

"Actually, just let me in." He spoke matter of fact. There was silence before the door opened and Alex stood there naked and wet. She frowned at him.

"I don't think Yua and Shou would appreciate us being in the same bathroom at the same time." Alex leaned against the door but watched the stairs just in case one of them came up and noticed her naked. Justin smirked and pulled her by the waist into the hall. She resisted and pushed him away retreating back into the bathroom.

"Behave, Justin, we're in someone else's house, not our own. They're ok with us being siblings and in love but they're definitely not ok with PDA, EXTREME PDA." Alex rolled her eyes. "If you need the bathroom come in and lock the door when you're done." Alex returned to her shower pulling the curtain tight shut and stepping about in the tub. Justin sighed and ruffled his hair before going about his morning routine and locking the door like she asked. He jogged down the stairs freshened up and ready to eat. His stomach gurgled in agreement. He saw Shou first; the man came in from the front door with the newspaper. He smiled at Justin pushing his auburn hair away from his eyes and tucking the newspaper under his arms.

"Good morning, Justin. How was your night?" he asked walking his way to the kitchen. Justin followed him.

"I had a good and peaceful sleep. Thank you." Justin answered. They walked through the threshold of the kitchen. Yua stood by the stove scraping eggs onto a plate from a pan. She turned to them and nodded for them to sit down at the kitchen island. There were four chairs surrounded the table. Justin took one randomly while Shou sat across from him dumping the paper folded onto the table.

"Where's Ms. Russo?" Yua asked nonchalantly as she brought two plates over that were filled with eggs, potatoes, and bacon. She brought over two more plates before handing out orange juice. Shou devoured his orange juice.

"Do any of you drink coffee?" he asked Justin.

"I do but it's occasional." Justin smiled a "thanks for asking" smile. "Oh, and Alex is still taking a shower." Justin answered Yua's previous question.

"I see would you like coffee instead?" She asked.

"No thanks, orange juice is good enough." Justin drank his juice.

Alex trudged down the stairs in a pair of jeans and low shoulder blue shirt that said "taken, now move along" in the front. In the back it said "but call me later". Justin sneered at the shirt much to Alex's pleasure.

"It seems you're doing better today." Justin twirled his fork around beneath his fingers. Alex gave a small smile.

"I guess," Alex shrugged sitting down. "Like the shirt?" She smirked pulling it forward so everyone can see it properly. Shou read it then looked in the back to read the last bit. He barked a laugh.

"Your wife's cheating!" He teased Justin. Justin grumbled and lowered his head to eat his eggs. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. She reached a hand out and touched Justin's arm giving it a squeeze. Justin refused to look at her.

"It's just a shirt, Justin. It's not going to do us any harm. It's not like I'm really going to do anything." She explained.

"I still wish you wouldn't wear that shirt." Justin mumbled.

"Why not? We're still in our twenties, not like we're old and experiencing mid life crisis or something." Alex laughed at her words.

"It's inappropriate for someone who's married." Justin stated louder this time. He lifted his head and gave her a hard stare. Alex stared back before releasing a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll change if we ever step out of this house." She said; Justin nodded. Yua sat down with a cup of coffee and a plate of food. She placed it in front of Alex.

"There won't be a need." She sipped her coffee. "You two won't be stepping off the premises." Alex looked at her shocked.

"WHAT!" She shouted loud. "I can't leave?" Her disbelief overwhelmed the table. Shou sighed.

"I'm sorry; the council doesn't want any more bodies piling up. They've ordered all protected to stay within their guardians' view." Shou elaborated the bomb Yua dropped on the two. Alex groaned and poked her breakfast. Slowly conversation died and everyone ate quietly. Alex grumbled every now and then. Yua ignored her attempts at forcing guilt on her. She simply sipped her coffee while reading the paper Shou had on the table. She flipped through it slowly reading each article. At the end of breakfast Shou looked up with a frown.

"Anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, there's nothing." Yua flipped it shut and got up. She placed her coffee in the sink and grabbed a purse.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked a little taken aback that she's leaving. Yua grunted and slammed the door shut. Seconds later they heard the car start up and drive away. Shou sighed.

"She's going out to get some groceries. We're a little under stocked." He too got up with his plates and offered to carry Justin and Alex's plates. Justin refused, being polite, but Alex gladly accepted the offer and handed her plate over. Justin whacked her on the shoulder.

"What!" She whispered harshly. He gave her a look that she shrugged off. "He offered," she half whined but wouldn't admit it on her life. Justin gave her another stern look. She rolled her eyes and got up from the table. She patted his upper arm and headed back upstairs.

"I'm going to go upstairs and find better ways to annoy you." She winked at him. It was Justin's turn to roll his eyes at her. The silent small thumping of her footsteps faded as she reached the bedroom upstairs. The kitchen was silent of chatters. The sounds of dishes being washed grew louder with every passing minute. Shou remained silent despite Justin still sitting there dumb folded on what to do. He had no idea. This wasn't his house and he was positive just walking around acting like it was wasn't an option. Alex might do it but Justin was a polite and mannered person. So he simply sat there till someone told him what he could and cannot do in their house.

He looked around the kitchen. It was fairly big. The kitchen island stood in the middle of the kitchen and spanned five feet long and four feet wide. The stove stood behind Justin a good six feet away from the kitchen island. Yua and Shou had a massive refrigerator standing across the door. It was platinum and had a bottom freezer with a water dispenser. Vaguely Justin wondered why they needed a refrigerator that could house food for an estimated of seven people when there's only two of them. He opened his mouth to ask but shut it quickly. He was in no place to ask about their living style. He snuck a peek at Shou who stood to his left where the extra large sink was. Shou placed the last of the dishes onto the drying rack and turned off the water. He dried his hands on the dish towel and turned around only to stare at Justin shocked. Justin stared back at him.

"Justin… what are you still doing here?" He asked a bit breathless. Justin too widen his eyes at Shou's question. Then he got a bit embarrassed.

"Uhhh…" He didn't know what to say. Shou studied him for a minute before a small innocent chuckle escaped his lips.

"I see, well its ok. You can do anything you want here as long as you don't break any of Yua's stuff and trespass into her room." Shou smiled as he dumped the dish towel onto the drying rack and sat back down on the kitchen island. He dragged the morning newspaper over to him and flipped it to the first page. He saw Justin still sitting there so he waved him along.

"Don't just sit here. I know Yua said the council wants you guys to be within our views but no one can get into our house without us knowing it. We have barriers and wards up you know." He smiled reassuringly at him. "As long as you don't step off the property nothing will happen to you." He added in then waved him along again. Justin got up gingerly and decided to head upstairs to see what Alex was up to. He left Shou alone in the kitchen to enjoy the morning newspaper.

Not sure where Alex was Justin opted to check every room. Once upstairs he looked at the door in front of him. It faced the stairs. Opening it even though he knew it was closet Justin looked inside. It held the extra toiletries and it was a large amount of stock. Especially toilet paper. He closed it and turned to the rest of the upstairs hallway. He looked to his right then to his left. Suddenly his idea of checking every room seemed stupid and silly to him. There was really only one room Alex can be in besides the bathroom. And it wasn't the bathroom, the door was ajar. He quietly head to their room and clicked the door open. He was right. Alex sat at the bed facing away from him. He saw her slouch and looked down. Frowning he went in and closed the door silently. He shuffled across the carpet to her. He looked over her shoulder to see her holding their family photo. It was taken at their wedding. His gaze soften as tears stung when he looked at their parents and Max. They were all smiling happily for them.

Lightly he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around dabbing away the tears with a tissue. Her eyes screamed of pain and sorrow and need. She desperately needed them alive and well but the serial killer took it away from them. When they first heard of the guy they didn't think he would come after them. It seemed surreal to the Russo family. Crimes never happened to anyone they knew so why should it be them? But reality hit them hard in the face when it tore the family apart with blood and gore.

Justin sat down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to lie on his shoulder. She didn't resist even as he took one end of the picture from her hands. They both stared at it as they remembered the murder. It still felt surreal to them. They felt as if they might wake up and discover this was some kind of dream they shared that was just so vivid and lucid for it to feel real. But it never happened no matter how many times they fell asleep at night. They always awoke to this reality.

The day of the murder had been any ordinary day. In fact it was a Sunday and everyone was getting ready for family day. Alex hated family days but she learned to accept it when Theresa and Jerry did all they could so their two children could get married legally. They even forged documents and cheated the government. As usual she bickered with Justin during the drive back home.

"_I don't want to go to these stupid family days anyway." Alex muttered. She may have learned to accept family days but she wasn't going to stop bickering and rebelling against it. It was who she was. Justin remained silent for a while focusing on the drive. They had moved uptown away from Waverly Place. It held too many people they knew and that just wasn't sounding as good as when they were just secretly dating. Every Sunday they would drive down to the Substation and meet the family for whatever family day the parents could think of. _

"_What? No comeback?" Alex taunted Justin. The man remained silent thumbing his thumbs on the steering wheel. He always tried to hold it back after they started dating but it was just hard to do. She noticed his efforts and smirked. She loved this game. She would push his buttons so hard it would burst dramatically once it couldn't hold any longer. _

"_Come on, Justin. We all know you can't go a minute without insulting me." She laughed. Once they stopped at a stop sign Justin turned to her with a look that said "I'm trying real hard." _

"_That's not true." He finally spoke. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Looking out the window she noted the mass amount of cars that were creating traffic even though they went local instead of using the highway. _

"_Only you would be stupid enough to drive on a Sunday." Then she looked at the other drivers. "And them." _

"_Alex," Justin said in a warning tone. He was losing it. She smirked. To think years with Alex he would learn to keep his insults to himself. Apparently it never worked. _

"_What? I'm just stating a fact. What kind of moron decides to drive in Manhattan on a Sunday?" She scoffed again dramatically. "It's common knowledge that wherever you go, local or express, you'll get traffic in Manhattan especially the weekends." She lectured. Justin bit the inside of his bottom lip trying to restrain himself. He looked at her with a "oh yeah?" look and then back at the traffic ahead. The minute they reached Mid Manhattan. She looked at her watch. If this kept going they wouldn't reach downtown anytime soon. Theresa and Jerry was going to kill them. She shook her head and leaned against the window. _

"_Dork," she insulted him again though it was a low blow. But it did the trick. _

"_Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" He repeated. He was ready to blow. "Would you like to drive? Huh? If you think it's so stupid then why are you in this car every Sunday instead of taking the subway? Huh? Why?" He shouted. Alex grinned. He knew exactly why. She would never separate from him and let him suffer traffic alone. And now he was using it against him. _

"_I don't know…" She shrugged playing along. _

"_Not so smart now are you?" He snickered at her. Alex arched an eyebrow before leaning his way. He eyed her suspiciously. She plastered herself against him with her hand on his right thigh. She smiled seductively at him. _

"_Well Justin…" She breathed on him. Justin's eyebrow twitched and he tried to push her off but she kept coming back. Her hands trialed higher and higher. Her voice became but a whisper as she breathed hotly onto the back of his ear and down his neck. "Drive." She simply said when traffic cleared up and Justin had an obvious tent in his pants. She pulled back into her side smiling broadly. He cursed at her but put the car to drive. Slowly as they made it into downtown Manhattan towards Waverly Place Justin managed to will away his problem. No thanks to Alex who took sheer joy in his dilemma. Half an hour later they parked and headed towards the Substation. It was fairly quiet despite it being a Sunday. They pushed open the door and walked in like they normally do, bickering. _

_They were so caught up they didn't realize there were no customers and no noise besides their own. Until Alex slipped on something wet and fell backwards. Justin surged forward to catch her. He hooked his arms under her armpits and hoisted her back up. She cursed and looked down at what she slipped on._

"_What the…" She looked at the offending red liquid. It was thick and stuck to the bottom of her boots. Justin peered down as well furrowing his eyebrows. Naturally he looked up to ask his parents or whoever was there why there was liquid on the floor. His eyes bugged as he saw the liquid was smeared all over the walls and the floors and no one was in sight. Suddenly he realized what the liquid was. Blood. _

"_Justin…." Alex whimpered as she saw the blood too. She pushed herself closer to him in his arms and stared frightful. He cupped her head against his throat as he studied the Substation. It was in disarray. The tables were turned. Chairs were a slashing mess. Salt containers were thrown recklessly to the ground. Several uneaten sandwiches were stepped into the tiles. His eyes trailed to the stairs. Without thinking he dragged the whimpering Alex upstairs. They pushed the door opened and stood shock. Their house was covered in blood as well. Handprints, drag marks, and splatter. Alex cried as she charged inside. Justin followed behind more stunned and slow. Alex screamed as she went into the terrace. Justin ran out after her only to cover her eyes and close his. _

_Out on the terrace was Jerry's body. It was burnt and mangled. You could barely recognize him except for his unmarked face. Alex cried and screamed and thrashed in his arms. He pulled her away from the mess and towards the house phone. He picked it up and pressed the call button. Nothing. Not even a dial tone. The phone line's been cut. _

"_Alex call the police," he told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was crying hysterically. "Alex!" He called. She looked at him but her eyes were unfocused and wavering. "Call the police. I'm going to check on mom and Max." He charged upstairs, not seeing them in the kitchenette or the living room. _

"_Mom! Max!" He called. He charged into every room. Once he got to Max's he cringed and backed out. Lying on the floor was Max and Theresa. They were both mangled just as badly as Jerry was. He backed away and down the stairs towards Alex who clutched her cell phone. She had slid down the kitchen island and sat there dazed. He knelt beside her. _

"_Did you call the police?" He asked. She nodded numbly. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. His eyes closed tightly as well trying to will the image of their family's death away. She pulled on his arm. _

"_Where's mom? Max?" She asked in a small voice. He didn't answer. She became hysterical again. "Where's MOM! MAX! WHERE!" She shouted. _

"_Alex," he began but she shook her head and pulled away. Instinctively she slapped him and cried. _

"_NO! NO!" She repeated. He remained silent until the police arrived three minutes later. They charged in to find the couple sitting with their back pressed to the kitchen island. Two of the cops escorted Alex and Justin out with care. Outside was an ambulance waiting for them. The EMTs checked them over as the police worked the crime scene. The two cops that escorted them out staying with them for a statement. They repeated what happened and what they saw from the point they came into the Substation. It was difficult and hard to remember since the two were so shocked and dazed. Justin did most of the explaining since Alex kept shifting away from reality. She would answer a question mid way then stare into space. Once they were done the cops turned to the EMTs and nodded. They nodded back. _

"_We're going to have to take them to the hospital. They're showing signs of mental stress." One of the EMTs said. The cops agreed. _

"_Please hurry." One of them said and bid them good bye. The EMTs loaded Justin and Alex into the ambulance and drove off. Alex kept looking back at the Substation that was crowded with patrol cars and a crowd of passer bys who were curious as to what happened. She felt rage for them. They weren't concerned they were just simply curious. They had no feelings of sorrow for what happened. She glared and growled. Justin pulled her back. _

"_Don't Alex," he simply said. _

The memory faded behind their eyes. Alex sniffled a bit before releasing the picture reluctantly. Justin placed it on the bedside drawer and pulled Alex into a tight hug. She cried into his shirt unable to hold back the tears no matter how many times she shed them.

"I still don't understand why!" She screamed and slammed her fist into his chest. He winced but didn't let go.

"You can't understand what this guy's thinking, Alex. He's not sane." He tried but she just cried harder.

"It's not fair!" She shouted at him. Justin displayed hesitation. "They never did anything wrong! Why them!" She shouted then tried to tear herself away from Justin. He pulled at her to stop but the struggle became real. She cried and panicked as he used real force against her. Caught in the moment she stepped on his foot and slapped him before charging for the door. She ran out and down the stairs just as Yua came through the front door. Forgetting everything Alex surged into Yua's grocery filled arms. The woman dropped everything, cursed, and glared down at Alex who hugged her tight. Her hold grew tighter as she grew more hysterical. The day her family died passed through her eyes on replay.

"Yua!" She shouted.

"…" Yua said nothing. She had her arms up and away from Alex. She tried shrinking back as far as Alex's arms would let her go. Shou popped his head out the kitchen to see what was wrong. Justin ran down the stairs but stopped once he caught sight of Alex.

"Alex," he called. She disentangled herself from Yua and hid behind her. She clutched onto the woman's shirt and cried into it. Yua furrowed her eyebrows at Shou. The man shrugged. She glared murderously but Shou just gave her a lift of his lips before turning to Justin.

"What's going on?" He asked Justin. Justin looked at him but was hesitant to say.

"Ms. Russo… release my shirt." Yua spoke none too kindly. Alex shook her head no. "Ms. Russo" Yua spoke the command. Her fists shook for a while before she let go of Yua's now crumpled shirt. Yua stepped away from her and picked up the grocery bags. Without a second glance she walked away and into the kitchen.

"Fix it." She whispered to Shou as she passed. Alex stood dumb folded by the door. Her tears became dry as she stared. Justin moved forward and wrapped her in a hug. He buried his face into her neck and took a deep breath smelling the shampoo she used this morning. It was a mixture of strawberry and kiwi. The tangy smell excited his senses but calmed his mind at the same time. Taking another deep breath he tried again.

"Alex, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"…" Alex didn't reply.

"Alex?" Justin pulled away and stared at her. She seemed stunned and sad. "Alex?" He shook her a bit. She looked at him then buried herself into his chest.

"She didn't look at me." Alex whispered. Justin turned around to see both Shou and Yua had disappeared. Caressing Alex's head he led her over to the living room and sat them down.

"Yua?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yua ignored me." Alex whispered again. Justin sighed. Ever since they met the girl Alex's been a bit obsessed with her. When Yua took the fall for them for committing incest, Alex's obsession increased. She literally thinks of her as God. They both thought her to be dead. It devastated Alex to think of Yua as dead but she accepted the fact. Seeing her again after such a long time was bound to give Alex some expectations about the Yua in the past.

"Yua doesn't remember us. Her memories been wiped." Justin reasoned.

"But…" Alex pulled out the red diamond Yua gave her; the one that contained Shou's blood. Her eyes shined with trust and warmth as she stared at it. "I thought if we ever met again Yua would be the same compassionate person. She would welcome us with a small smile and congratulate us on moving on with our lives. I didn't expect her to be so… cold." Alex dropped the necklace.

"I know Alex. It'll take some getting used to." Justin patted her shoulder and gave her a small chaste kiss. She held onto him as long as possible before they broke apart.

"Thanks Justin." Then she touched his cheek running her finger tips along it. "Does it still hurt?" She asks. Justin shakes his head with a small smile.

"No, it doesn't." He lied but the truth was it still stung a little, especially if she touched it. Then Alex looked down at his foot.

"What about your foot? I stepped on it too." She said.

"Its fine, Alex." Justin rolled his eyes. She giggled.

"Just checking." She got up from the couch and headed for the backyard. Justin followed her. They laughed and jogged to the screen door but Alex stopped as she spotted Shou and Yua outside. They were on the patio and she could still hear them.

"Why did you do that?" Shou asked Yua who was leaning on one of the poles facing the garden. Shou stood beside her. Yua snorted a bit and looked to her right.

"What does it matter?" She asked him back.

"It's rude, Yua. Not to mention they knew you before you volunteered for this job." Shou almost shouted at her.

"So? It's not like I remember any of my past. None of us do." Yua answered.

"That's true but how many of us meet people from our past? How many of us have a chance to have a civilized conversation with them?"

"…" Yua looked away and pushed off the pole into the garden. Shou followed her.

"None! Even if we do meet them we are most likely assigned to kill them! And the organization doesn't tell you that! You probably won't even know it's them!" Shou shouted. Yua growled at him.

"What does it all matter, Shou! When the organization catches this guy, they're leaving anyway! Our memories were wiped so we can be the best agents of the best. If I go and start poking around in my past I'm only going to get distracted." Yua pushed him like a child in a fight. He fell to the ground. "I don't need distraction, Shou. Neither do you. Our job is simple. Protect them then send them home; like any other job."

"… I don't feel like this is any other job, Yua. I feel like this is more." Shou answered back as he stood back up. Yua laughed coldly.

"What are you talking about?" She smirked. "This is any other job. Stop being delusional. Go soak your head." Leaving that as that she pushed past him and headed towards the house. Alarmed Alex and Justin push their way back into the house and headed to the living room. They sat down and turned on the TV. Two minutes later Yua walked by. She entered the living room and walked right past them to sit on the window sill. She had the curtains drawn but it was transparent enough for her to see outside.

"What are you doing?" Alex dared to ask.

"I'm on the lookout." Yua answered. "My job is to protect you." She said as she gave her a glare. "Nothing more." The last part was whispered as if she was trying to convince herself. Her gaze lingered on Alex longer than it should. Her eyes traveled to the necklace on her neck. Her eyes narrowed. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. Yua sat up straighter as she stared at it.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" She asked a bit shaken but masked her voice and fear. Alex clutched her necklace and looked at Justin. Their eyes wide.

"Umm… Umm…" Alex didn't know what to say. Should she say Yua gave it to her herself? "Why?" She opted to ask.

"… Never mind." Yua sat back and continued to stare out the window. Alex wouldn't have it. She pushed for an answer.

"Why, Yua? Does it look familiar? Are you remembering anything!" She asked almost shouted.

"No, forget it." She said.

"Yua, pl-"

"I said forget it." Yua used the 'end of discussion' voice. Alex shrunk back into her seat twirling the diamond. Yua obviously was curious about the diamond but she opted to not say anything. She wanted to ask but she refrained herself. Why was Yua being so difficult?

The room fell silent except for the noises of the TV. Yua kept her post by the window as Shou checked the house every five minutes into an hour. They were on guard as Justin and Alex tried to stay in one place so it would lessen their work load. Alex attempted a conversation with Yua every once in a while but Yua mainly ignored her. She never blew up at her like she did with Shou but she was irritated. Shou and Yua avoided each other for hours. They never spoke nor have they spared the other a glance. Soon the smell of dinner filled the house.

Shou stuck his head into the living room. He smiled.

"Dinner's ready." He cheered. Justin turned off the TV as Alex walked into the kitchen. The kitchen island held four plates with lasagna placed on a large platter. There were some vegetables and four cups of tea. Yua followed after them after checking the house. She sat down in the same spot she sat and everyone began eating. Shou and Yua continued their game of ignore. They merely passed the plates over. There wasn't even a single bat of the eye or acknowledgement. Then Yua spoke but not to Shou, to Alex.

"Ms. Russo," she called for her attention. Alex looked at her stunned and surprised. "How far has your wizards training gone? Are you still wizards?" She asked. The two shook their heads.

"We gave our powers up so we can get married." Justin explained. Yua sighed. She looked more frustrated than she ever will be.

"In that case we're going to need to train you on other aspects of defense." Yua said. Finally for the first time after their fight Yua looked at Shou. Miraculously Shou agreed. The tension between them disappeared and everything was back to normal. Just like that.

"Other aspects of defense?" Justin asked.

"Yes, since you two don't have magic anymore. You can't defend yourselves against the wizard killer. So we're going to train you in combat." Shou pulled out a dagger and stabbed the table with it. He left it there for them to stare at.

"It's not much but at least you'll be able to dodge battle spells and whatever he decides to throw at you. Of course we'll teach you offensive techniques as well."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story!

Hey guys, I haven't updated in a long time so I'm not all too familiar with the story. So if I get anything wrong that can be debunked by previous chapters or the prequel just tell me and I'll change it.

Please review. I love reading your comments. They give me inspiration to keep writing. :D

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
